Her Protector
by Anuk
Summary: LOTM re-written, very loosely based on the movie. Uncas and Alice centred. Loving the fanfics on here but theres never enough so thought Id have a go too! WARNING: may be rubbish. Don't own LOTM story/characters.
1. Providence

Magua surveyed the grey hair's youngest child as she walked aimlessly along, her only protection a flimsy lace parasol that stood between her and the incessant sun. She was exposed like a young cub testing its newfound independence, just as curious yet completely oblivious to any possible danger that threatened around her. As a hunter of people Magua was a master of self-control and though he craved the taste of her warm heart and the peace it would bring his own, he had waited too long to weaken his revenge now by giving in to sudden impulse. His hardened face twisted into a sneer as she almost collided with a boy pushing a cart of apples, her shy laughter of apology assaulting his senses like poisonous whiskey. She was exactly what he had expected her to be yet the mere sight of her enraged him. In her youthful innocence he saw ignorance. In her luxurious garments he saw the greed and treachery of the white man. In her superficial status he saw the mutilated bodies of his children sprawled on the blood soaked earth they had played upon. His hands un-tensed at the re-assuring thought that soon the time would come when he could finally destroy Munro and all his seed, then maybe his withered heart could find peace, though he knew it was too late for it to ever heal.

Alice Munro wandered serenely along the path from the poltroon's house where she and her sister were staying, dressed prettily in a violet gown bought especially for their summer in the Americas, and holding a white lace parasol daintily aloft. She raised a lace gloved hand to keep the sun from obscuring her view as she approached the main square bustling with local traders selling their wares, children weaving in and out, as groups of ladies stood gossiping behind their fans in the cool shade of the buildings. They had arrived in Albany only a few days before and already Alice felt completely in awe of her new surroundings. How exciting to be in America! She would never have been permitted to wander so freely and un-chaperoned in England! She was fascinated by every detail of this new world, the final civilised outpost before they reached the beckoning wilderness of the frontier. She could not wait to set forth on their adventure into the unknown, secure in the knowledge that their final destination would be the warm welcome of her father's fort, and eventually their return to London society where she would thrill her friends with all she had seen and done. The glorious noon day sun infused her fair skin and honeyed hair as Alice closed her eyes in contentment and imagined all the excitement that lay ahead, beginning with the imminent arrival of Major Duncan Heyward.

As if on cue an impressive red coated figure charged past upon a white steed. He skirted the main square, turning instead in the direction of the poltroon's house. Duncan! She checked her overpowering urge to rush after him, sensitive that he would want to speak to her sister first, as it had been three whole years since he had left to embark on a military career overseas. As much as Alice wanted to shock Duncan by her transformation from a child into a young lady, she regarded him with the affection of an older brother and hoped he would soon become so. She wondered if he planned on proposing to her sister and what Cora might say if he did! Was Duncan what Cora had been waiting for all this while? She had politely refused more than one proposal in his absence. She wished it so for both their sakes, and secretly her own too for Duncan would make a pleasing brother in law. She was suddenly flooded with the embarrassing memory of his last day in England when Duncan had admirably indulged her childish demands for attention whilst endeavouring to impart a sincere farewell to Cora. Her embarrassment faded as her thoughts drifted to Cora and she felt a reassuring squeeze of love for her elder sister. She so admired Cora's outspoken nature and strength of character and frowned with regret that she did not possess such qualities herself. Though she knew if Cora were with her she would only argue that she envied her little sister's kind and loving nature and her sensitivity towards others, and this thought made Alice feel instantly brighter.

She was pulled from her reverie by the dawning realisation that she was being closely watched. She looked about her with curiosity and her dove grey eyes met with a group of young soldiers in regimental uniform who upon being caught ogling her, approached in jovial spirits. They bowed to Alice and she squirmed with mingled embarrassment and delight at being the object of such attention, as one boldly enquired,

'Forgive me Miss. Permit me to kiss the hand of such a beautiful young lady as yourself, for it shall certainly bring me good fortune when we set forth to fight for King and Country.'

She hesitated shyly but it was not in her nature to refuse even a stranger, and so she held out her hand,

'As you wish, and I hope it brings you luck.'

The officer bent to place a kiss upon her hand, then grinned and winked at her before catching up to his departing comrades. Alice walked on blushing, torn between the flattery and discomfort of such an unfamiliar encounter. It amused her to think these young soldiers hadn't a clue they would very likely soon be under the command of her own Papa! Soon she became diverted by the many things for sale, and when she could not contain her excitement a moment longer she returned to the poltroon's house, eager to make a merry party and discuss the journey ahead. As she approached the familiar figures of Cora and Duncan sat together enjoying afternoon tea, Alice sensed the unknown suffusing the air around her, filling her with the youthful anticipation of one who knew her whole life was just about to begin.

He continued to stare as she grew fainter in the distance and then disappeared completely. It would have been so easy to silence her young life, it would already be done. Tomorrow he would have both Munro's cubs under his knife and he would show them the same mercy Munro had shown his own.


	2. Stars

Uncas lay outstretched on the cool grass, one arm resting easily beneath his head as he gazed up at the brilliant star field strewn across the night sky, a familiar blanket that had covered him since further back than his mind could take him. Every time he saw it he was reminded of how he came to be, of all of his ancestors that had slept under that same blanket and were now the stars woven into its fabric. And he was reminded of his own family and the stories told around the fire at night by his grandfather when he was just an infant dozing in his mother's arms. Both had since made their journey to the Great Spirit in the sky and one day his father, brother and he would make their own way there to be with them again. It was a comforting thought, he could barely remember his mother now and his father never spoke of her to him or his brother, but when Uncas squinted at the twinkling stars in the distance he could make out which was the spirit of his mother and he felt close to her again, his memory unlocking the feel of her tender but protective arms and the familiar scent of her warm smelling neck that had cradled his young head.

The summer night was mild and peaceful, the only sound coming from the distant noises of nocturnal animals stirring deep within the bordering forest, the Cameron household already sleeping as the last wisps of smoke escaped the chimney, stretching toward the stars, unbound. Uncas sighed and fidgeted in a restless move uncharacteristic of his usual calm and patient manner. He had slept most of his twenty-two years outside with nothing but the ground beneath him and the blanket of stars above and it usually soothed his spirit after a long and active day, but tonight he was unsettled despite being so near the domestic homestead of the Cameron farm and the familiar figures of his father and brother close by.

He let his mind comb back over the day spent hunting with his father Chingachgook and brother Nathaniel as they ran free and wild like the elk through the forest, getting enough furs to trade for the coming winter, then making their way to the home of their old friends John and Alexander Cameron and their two little ones. Jack Winthrop had also been there and he'd told them of the meeting that was to take place the following morning between the settlers there and the British looking to recruit more men in their war against France. A war over somewhere that wasn't theirs to begin with, the birthplace and home of Uncas' people and others like them who now found themselves scattered to the wind, belonging nowhere in their own lands. Uncas and his family wanted no part of this war so they were leaving as soon as the meeting was over, it had nothing to do with them anymore but they were interested to see what it meant for the friends they were leaving behind.

It had been a good evening spent catching up with Jack, John and Alexander, laughing together over food and ale by a warm fireside, but they were all aware of the uncertainty that hung in the air around them and beneath the good-humoured conversation everyone seemed unnerved by what tomorrow and beyond would bring. Uncas had hated seeing people he cared about so vulnerable, especially Alexander though she had tried to hide it. As he thought of her, Alexander's kindly face appeared carved out in the stars, her steady perceptive voice cutting through the air like the smoke from the chimney-

"Why is Uncas with you? He should have settled with a woman and started a family by now..."

Her words had not surprised him, but he had felt defenceless against them, an uncomfortable reminder that he had still not fulfilled his duty to his father and his people by replenishing the Mohican race before it was extinguished by the white man. Her words were full of warmth and maternal scolding; his brother's responding jibes and father's glowing pride a further testament of their hopes for him. He knew they were right and he wanted all of that too but he hadn't felt it was time to leave his father and brother yet so the pressure of his responsibility left him feeling torn. He had tried to distract himself with their littlest child Susan as she clambered all over him growling and climbing, and managed to steer the subject safely away from his love life, but now he was alone Uncas took Alexander's words to heart and contemplated their meaning as he valued such an opinion as hers.

His insides churned with fear and uncertainty as he looked over at his sleeping father with love and respect pooling in his deep brown eyes, and it took him a moment to see beyond that familiar well-loved face to the age that was beginning to show through his weathered skin. Uncas had always thought himself and Nathaniel were good sons, but could they have served their father in a better way, providing him with grandchildren to pass the stories of their people to? Had he been selfish in wanting to live the way they had, wild and free? The three of them had lived so long as their own people that Uncas and Nathaniel had never looked beyond their family unit for any other way of life but here with the Camerons the burden of his responsibility seemed to shine even stronger.

He thought about Alexander and John's children and how much he had enjoyed playing with them. How his father had smiled with contentment when their son Jacob told Uncas he would have a boy like him some day and then little Susan had fallen asleep in his lap like an angel whilst they were all eating dinner. When Alexander had finally lifted her floppy warm daughter from Uncas' strong arms and tucked both her children into bed, she returned with the surprising news that Susan had sleepily whispered she was going to marry Uncas when she grew up. They all laughed appreciatively at this, equally amused at her innocent childish notion that two races could so easily unite, and Uncas had felt touched if a little embarrassed by her public adoration and the interest it generated.

He recalled his brothers teasing words that they were "heading west to Cantuckee to find a Delaware speaking woman for Uncas" but in truth it wasn't a joke – more and more they had been spending time with their own people so that Uncas could find a wife and settle down and though many fathers had introduced their beautiful young daughters to the esteemed warrior, he'd always persuaded his father that he wasn't ready yet, it wasn't his time. But time was running out. Not just for him, for all of them. Change was all around them and Uncas was reminded of the last days of summer that people clung to before the darkness of autumn set in. No matter how hard they tried to stop it from coming they couldn't. Like the coming of the white man, like the coming of war, change was an inevitable part of the great circle of life and it was foolish not to recognise this. Tomorrow would be the start of something new for all of them. He just had to trust their paths would lead them all where they were meant to go.

He'd had enough of keeping still so got up to find his brother, though his turn to keep watch wasn't for a while yet. Nathaniel smirked as he sat beside him, "You lost or summit?" and Uncas laughed easily at the joke, his perfect white teeth flashing brightly for a moment. Out of the three of them Uncas was the best tracker, he seemed to sense the movement of the forest around them. Nathaniel was the best shot, known to the enemy as 'La Long Carabine', and their father was still the best at hand to hand combat despite his age, known by the French as 'Le Grosse Serpent', for his knowledge of the winding ways of man, not forgetting his own deadly strike in battle. Uncas had not yet gained a name from the enemy as he was still much younger, though he was catching up to his father and brother in strength and skill every day. Looking at him now, Nathaniel wouldn't have been surprised if his brother never became attached to any name for he was too able to blend into the natural wilderness they lived in, known only to the trees and the animals. Nathaniel could sense that his brother had a lot on his mind and it wasn't hard to guess what, but he decided to do what he found hardest of all and that was stay quiet and let Uncas do the talking.

"Think the Camerons might change their mind after tomorrow's meeting?" Uncas looked to his brother, "We could take them with us when we head west…"

Nathaniel nearly snorted as he thought of the three of them showing up at the Delaware camp with an entire white family in tow but he was touched by his brother's concern for the Cameron's situation and met his earnest gaze head on, giving it the recognition it deserved. He cared about the Camerons too but he wasn't about to interfere and carry them off some place else. He looked at his little brother and worried not for the first time about Uncas' kind and sensitive nature. One day it would land him in trouble and it killed him to think he might not be around when it happened, just the thought of it made him swallow back his fear for he knew he would be lost without him.

"Not our problem Nee'gig" he said finally, using his brother's childhood name Otter, which bought a disappointed but yielding nod in return. He could understand Uncas' frustration but it was the truth and he wanted his little brother to harden up a bit. He sighed and stretched, the older brother routine over. "Get some beauty sleep. You're gonna need it when we get to Cantuckee" he joked as he raised an innocent eyebrow at Uncas who looked back at him with furious eyes then flicked the stick he'd been perusing at Nathaniel.

"Me need it? You're what now-"

"Don't say it"

"Six? Seven whole years older than me? You never think maybe it's time you proposed to one of those women you chase around?"

"Probably, but it's that number one I have a problem with so nope. Besides I ain't got your job to do" he teased, grabbing his little brother playfully in a head lock as Uncas laughingly fought him off. They scuffled for a bit until Uncas finally managed to outmanoeuvre him. Nathaniel was surprised but pleased at his brother's growing ability- that was until Uncas wiped the proud smile clean off his face, laughing,

"You can joke now but I heard our father say to Alexander that he was looking for wives for both his sons. He was even willing to pay some lonely widow to take you on." Nathaniel made a grab for Uncas' ankle as he stood but Uncas was too swift on his feet and he dodged his grasp easily, sniggering as he made his way back to his resting spot by their father to get his head down, feeling lighter than he had done all evening.


	3. Paths Collide

Cora Munro was seated as perfectly poised upon her ebony horse as if she were attending the Royal Ballet. Her skin was as cool as porcelain, her velvet brown eyes the same rich coffee shade as her wavy hair, which was swept elegantly beneath an arced straw hat, laced with ivory ribbon. Subtle pearl droplet earrings were her only decoration, so as not to distract from the plunging cut of her pewter riding coat, displaying her swan like neck and the slight rise and fall of her bosom. Her pewter riding skirts were gathered effortlessly into a bustle behind her, revealing glimpses of tailored black riding boots beneath. Cora's taste was understated yet elegant, something many of the young women in London and America failed to demonstrate, and she was all the more attractive for it.

Cora's regal beauty mirrored her dignified and aloof manner as she rode along the forest floor, providing a perfect guise for her pre-occupied state. It was only if one looked closely enough that they would notice the set of her mouth was a little too hard and her hold of the reigns unnecessarily firm, for her to be truly so composed. Fot though her sensible mind counselled her that the military troupe on either side of their small party was only for their own protection, she could not help but feel like a prisoner being marched towards a future she found it impossible to submit to. Though she had not formally accepted Duncan's proposal of marriage, Cora knew she had only delayed the inevitable moment and that everyone was waiting for her to follow social convention and agree to such a favourable offer, regardless of the small detail that she did not love him. Cora Munro had always been a strong willed and outspoken young woman but until now her feelings had married with the expectations and aspirations of her class. She had never thought herself romantic or naïve and had therefore been as surprised as everybody else when she had resisted Duncan's offer, yet some inner core of steel had refused to submit to social convention in the matter of her own heart. As her companions looked about them in awe, Cora stared coldly ahead, not seeing the fascination of the unknown that her little sister Alice had not stopped enthusing about since they'd boarded the ship from England; all she saw was the troupe of red that snaked conformingly into the distance, wondering when her privileged and familiar existence had begun to feel quite so repressive.

A chestnut mare followed a few feet behind Cora's horse, carrying her younger sister Alice who, despite the day's journey, still resembled a lovely English flower amidst the raw untamed beauty of the frontier. She was wearing a fresh white riding dress, trimmed at the elbows and neck with dainty white lace, her neckline noticeably higher than her sisters to reflect their difference in age, for she was just seventeen. Her heavy white skirts were exquisitely embroidered with mint green vines trailing upwards, adorned with tiny pink blossoms upon their branches, and her honey kissed hair was twisted beneath a dainty flat straw hat pinned to the top of her head. She wore a pretty pink ribbon tied in a bow at her neck, quite the fashion in England before they had departed for the Colonies. Soft fawn gloves protected her hands at the reigns and tall brown boots her feet in the stirrups. She was absolutely charming and although still a year or two away from true beauty like her sister, there were already flashes of it for all to see.

At the start of their journey, Alice's delightful appreciation for everything they saw made Cora and Duncan smile at her with amused affection, but after such an early start, the endless travelling on horseback and feeling she had to continually compensate for her sister's withdrawn demeanour, her initial enthusiasm had been replaced with subdued fatigue. She continued to gaze about her, determined to absorb every detail of her first adventure abroad, but did so with such bleary eyes that when her sister eventually turned to speak with her, she was reminded of when Alice was a little girl refusing to admit it was past her bedtime, and the sight of her instantly softened Cora's mood.

"Alice?"

"May we rest soon?"

"Absolutely", Duncan cut in gallantly, charging immediately ahead on his impressive white stallion to make arrangements. Cora looked again to Alice with concern, her troubles momentarily forgotten as she realised that she too was aching and weary after so many hours on horseback, her practical mind registering that the light was beginning to fade from the day. Surely it must soon be time to set up camp for the night? She knew from her experience of previous campaigns abroad that it would be a humble affair but it would certainly provide more refined comfort than the back of a horse. She was impatient to halt immediately but being a woman, resisted the urge and waited with stifled frustration for Duncan to assist them in the proper manner.

Mayor Heyward reached the head of the Cavalry and drew up beside their native guide, Magua.

"Magua. Must stop soon. Women are tired" he ordered, turning to leave as he was used to his orders being carried out immediately.

"Not here. Two leaves. Better water", Magua's reply was brief and final as he disregarded the Major's command.

Assuming it was merely a language barrier, Duncan continued to trot beside him in order to match his unyielding pace, as he re-iterated, "No. Stop in the glade just ahead. When the women are rested we will proceed. Understood?"

Magua carried on, never taking his eyes from an invisible point in the distance as he delivered his lengthy reply in his own tongue, baffling Duncan even further, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Magua said, understand English very well", he paused, finally, giving Duncan a meaningful look as the two men faced one another, and the Major sat back in his saddle, disconcerted. He knew perfectly well that the man had said far more than that and was quite sure he had just been insulted in some way. He was tempted to reprimand this Magua for his total lack of respect for authority, but training and experience warned Duncan that they were relying on the good will of the guide to lead them safely to Fort William Henry, so he reluctantly let it pass, snapping "Just make sure to obey my order".

Duncan circled his horse testily back towards the Munro sisters, feeling his anger slide from his shoulders at the sight of the two young women riding side by side. What an irresistible pair they made, he thought to himself, as he unconsciously puffed up in his saddle, self-importance and composure regained in his duty to protect his Commander's precious cargo. His dedication to his duty was admirable though not entirely selfless, for Duncan relished this opportunity to prove to both Colonel Munro and his infuriatingly headstrong eldest daughter that he made an honourable suitor. Bridging the distance between them, he nodded to Cora, who dipped her head politely in acknowledgement-

"Alice, it looks as though we are stopping, _finally_", Cora's tone was critical, partly due to her frustration but also on behalf of her younger sister, who was now dozing lightly in her saddle.

"Mmmm thank goodness" Alice murmured dreamily, but before either one could say anything further, the world around them erupted in confusion and horror.

It all happened so fast. Alice couldn't tell if she were even awake or having a terrifying nightmare. Her horse had reared up uncontrollably and then flung her loose, hurling her violently to the ground where she lay dazed. The sound of gunfire and wild screams assaulted her senses as she endeavoured to sit up, disorientated, her innocent grey eyes widening in horror at the sight of soldiers being brutally hacked, gutted and scalped right in front of her. Before she could move, Cora was by her side, her brusque manner keeping her firmly collected as she methodically removed both her own hat and then Alice's, tossing the useless accessories aside before shielding her younger sister's head, though Cora could not to tear her own eyes from the brutal killings of so many. Fear ripped through her as she looked to Duncan, their final defence against an endless onslaught of wildly painted savages, slicing and scalping a path towards them. She balked as his horse was killed beneath him, a scream escaping her as she hid her face momentarily against Alice's convulsing body, but it was more fearful not to see what was coming, so she lifted her head once more and watched in disbelief as the first attacker raised his bloody hatchet to kill Duncan.

Three shots cut clearly through the mayhem. Even Alice looked up, somehow distinguishing between the bloodthirsty violence and such measured control, and there was a moment of calm as their attackers paused to look uncertainly about them. A tiny ray of hope expanded in Alice's chest as she searched through tear misted eyes, hoping to see more red coats appear through the trees and perhaps even hear the familiar commanding voice of her father, but any such hope was soon shattered by the sudden vision of yet another native leaping through the air, followed by two more who broke unexpectedly into the clearing. She could stand no more, burying her face again in her sister's lap, her body sagging instinctively with the realisation that she was going to die. She did not hear Cora coldly reprimand Duncan for aiming his rifle at the back of one of the three strangers, nor did she hear a voice sarcastically warn him, "In case your aims any better than your judgement." She did not know how long she lay there, time becoming strangely unearthly as her mind disconnected from her helpless body.

Everything had turned peaceful again. If it weren't for the grotesque corpses strewn about, she might have thought she had woken from a terrible nightmare. The silence was deafening in the small forest clearing now so many lay dead, the stillness thundering in Alice's head along with her own heartbeat as she tried to ignore the bile rising dangerously in her throat. Some sense of propriety from her upbringing distantly reminded her that she needed to recover herself as her sister and Duncan had so ably managed to do, but it felt as if she weighed as heavy as lead, so she continued to sit in a most unladylike manner as the three strangers walked towards them.

Chingachgook, Nathaniel and Uncas approached the three survivors, silently noting their expensive but impractical clothes and complete lack of preparedness for surviving on the frontier. Cora and Duncan looked warily at the strangers, Duncan's sword still half raised in readiness to protect his female companions if it became necessary. Alice could not tear her gaze from the front man, Chingachgook. He had a tribal tattoo of a snake above his left eyebrow and even more tribal markings just visible beneath his open blue shirt. His raven black hair was as long as a lady's but was spiked strangely into a tuft on his head. He wore jewellery and his ear was pierced many times over and he was unusually dressed in strange animal skin leggings like the two younger men behind him. He may have been shorter and stockier than the other two, but his bronzed face was aged with such quiet wisdom and strength that Alice could not help but compare his stoic presence with what she had always imagined the red men to be like in all her girlish fantasies. Remembering the violence she had just witnessed she felt conflicted and confused and a little ill again, all she could really understand at that moment was how hopelessly foolish and naïve she was.

That was when Uncas' gaze fell on Alice Munro, sat in a crumple of fine fabric upon the ground, reminding him of a delicate petal fallen from a rare and exquisite flower. She looked startled, bewildered and so close to tears that Uncas imagined her having just turned into a girl as the petal touched the ground and that she was distressed because she wanted to be a flower again. His observant dark eyes drank in her beautifully embroidered dress, the mint and pink detail of her skirts, the crisp white lace trim and pale pink bow tied so neatly in place at her throat. His head tilted a little to the side as he studied the features of her youthful face, caught somewhere between childhood innocence and feminine allure, her rosebud mouth, soft dewy skin and huge moon eyes all contributing to her enchantment. As he gazed intently down at this strange being, his searching eyes and furrowed brow could easily have been misinterpreted as the silent disapproval that his brother so clearly felt when he curtly informed them-

"Your wounded should try walking back to Albany. You'll never make the passage north."

The spell was broken and Uncas coolly dismissed the foreigner from his thoughts as he set about the more important task of keeping them safe. Walking purposefully to their horses, he slapped them on their flanks with a "Ha!" which sent them hurtling out of sight. Alice watched in horror as the young warrior dispatched their only hope of safe passage back to civilisation. Spurred on by fear, she leapt to her feet and bunching her skirts in her hands, tried chasing frantically after them. Uncas caught her easily as she moved past him, pulling her safely back by her upper arm, but both were caught off guard by the intensity of such a brief encounter. Alice's awkward, skittish movements would have caused them to collide if it weren't for his quick and steadying hold on her. Time slowed as they gazed openly at one another, entranced, and she stilled under his intense scrutiny as he guided her backwards into the waiting arms of her sister. As he turned away, Uncas' striking features were impossible to read, unlike Alice, whose shame and embarrassment were clearly visible for all to see. Blushing, the young girl looked down at the ground, shocked by her impulsive actions and overwhelmed at the sensations that had stirred within her at his touch. Even so, relieved as she was to be led safely back to Duncan's side by Cora, Alice's uncertain gaze followed the young warrior's retreating back, lost in the details of his berry coloured shirt and raven long hair that streamed silkily down his back like a waterfall, tied with a small braid and red feather.

"Why did he lose us the horses?" Duncan demanded angrily.

Nathaniel regarded him for a moment before bluntly replying, "Why don't you ask him".

Before Duncan could react, Uncas's mellow voice vibrated through the air "Too easy to track, they can be heard for miles", apparently seeming not to notice their shocked expressions, he indicated to Duncan's sword held limply at his side, "Find yourself a musket." Uncas was long used to the ignorant judgement of white people towards his own, and though his white brother got a kick out of proving them wrong, Uncas did not care enough about their opinion to concern himself, yet for a brief moment his gaze met the young girl with the astonished baby face and his eyes burned in acknowledgement before she looked quickly away.

"We were headed to Fort William Henry" Duncan blurted out and the way in which he said it with such desperate pride made Alice feel suddenly protective of him. He looked more like the boy she and Cora had grown up with and less like a commanding officer. Even in their present situation Duncan struggled to ask for help, but he did not have to. Chingachgook's words in Mohican were brief and once again Cora, Duncan and Alice were surprised that it was a native who spoke, deciding their fate.

"We'll take you as far as the fort", Nathaniel translated for their benefit. "Movin' outta here fast" he bluntly informed them but when they still hadn't moved, added wryly "Unless you'd rather wait for the next Huron was party to come by?" He resembled his companions in his long tied back hair and clothes, though it was now obvious that his hair was lighter, thicker and wavier and his skin, though tanned, was as white as theirs. Also, his facial expressions were far more revealing and Alice felt uncomfortable, sensing that Cora had bristled at his slightly mocking stare. There was a charged moment before he turned and walked casually into the dense forest, following the point where Chingachgook's blue shirt had disappeared moments before. Cora, Duncan and Alice were all slightly startled at the lack of concern for their well-being as the men set off without a backwards glance. It was not how they were used to being treated. Duncan nodded urgently to Cora over Alice's head; they had no choice but to trust these rough men. He stepped gallantly but somewhat unnecessarily in front of the women, acting as a symbolic barrier between them and their new guides. Even so, Cora stooped to pick up a pistol from the ground, her steel core having returned under pressure as she pocketed it soberly. She did not know what irritated her more, their reliance on the goodwill of that unpleasant man or Duncan's assiduous overprotectiveness. Alice was shivering by her side, entranced by the dead bodies that no one else seemed to have noticed nor cared about but Cora mistook her shudder for coldness-

"Alice, where is your coat?" Cora had not meant it to sound so critical but in her vulnerable state Alice felt struck by the comment, stunned that she could be held at fault for losing something after everything that had occurred. She felt the tears begin to sting again and hated herself for being so childish. She wished more than anything that she could be like Cora, whom she had never seen cry and who even now was so resilient that she did not feel Alice's sensitivity.

Uncas was taking a last look around before following after his father and brother and had overheard the two women. His quick eyes noticed a sage green velvet riding jacket lying where it had fallen from Alice's frightened horse. He picked it up under Duncan's frowning suspicion and returned it to her casually as he passed them, briefly adding in his rich tones, "Here Miss."

He was gone in an instant, blending in to the forest before Alice's bewildered voice managed to form the shaky words to thank him. She had no time to waste putting it on but felt comforted just holding it. Cora was filled with purposefulness and determination and her legs itched to be moving forwards. Leading Alice onwards on tottering legs, she followed Duncan's bright red military coat through the fading light as they followed their new guides into the unknown.


End file.
